


Disaster zones

by Whenhopediesyoung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: No two people are truly similar. Certainly not a defector and a bounty hunter. But lines of thought know nothing of boundaries men make between profession, time, or race. Alternatively 'The five times Boba and Bodhi found themselves thinking of others.'





	1. Putting on an act

Boba Fett had always wondered what it would be like to have a mother. Now- seemly granted at the cost of his father -he took any musing back. (Too late). He had believed Sing could be a mother, no it didn't fall naturally on her shoulders but... His father's voice came back to him gruff with sleep. "Don't depend on the kindness of strangers Boba, it never lasts as long as it should."

The wise thing to do would be to clear out before that occured. Boba knew how to take care of himself. His father kept him from other bounty hunters for a reason. Some random woman's guilt meant nothing. Bounty hunters (and Boba would be one would avenge his father he  _had to_ ) were never swayed by  _feelings_. Only slender, cunning Sing need him, could find peace so long as she was sure he followed Jango's path.

Peace was important.

This woman, his father's friend deserved it surely. Weakness might make his skin craw but Boba would pretend to be weak. For another torn by grief. Thus decided Boba made only a token protest. If playing the part of a child helped someone he would. Hopefully Jango would understand, right now, Boba thought the universe had enough sorrow.

\------------------------------------

Bodhi knew his mother worried about him, all mothers did. Whether he was related to them or not something about Bodhi Rook produced sympathy. Possibly the uncertainty that hung from his scrawny prepubusent shoulders like a shroud. Or else his habit to gravitate toward the corner of a room. Bodhi was often- always- labeled as shy and therefore someone to look out for. This resulted in excruciating small talk with adults when all he wanted to do was be left to his own devices. Which did absolutely  nothing to soothe his anxiety.

Now Bodhi knew, intellectually, that his mother loved him (probably) only she worried rather harshly. Aloud. A lot. The Empire had no use for some stuttering boy in their ranks. Mrs. Rook had every right to be concerned that his self-esteem would keep her son from a stable job. With his birthday coming up soon his mother would be able to formulate no reason to hold joining the military off. Already many much younger than him were fighting against the rebels.

So Bodhi suffered the icy silences and sharp rebukes mutely. He dreamed of the stars to himself and managed to garner enough sympathy from his uncle for a temporary job helping with cargo. He paid careful attention to the pilot, who smoked too much. Truthfully the job made him nervous, his uncle's driver complained constantly about the Empire's cutting down on civilian pilots. But his mother worried less once he secured the job. Smiled occasionally even. Bodhi put on a brave face assuring himself inwardly, that bravery did not have to follow he just needed to keep his mother happy.


	2. Accepting guilt

Guilt. Everyone was guilty of something, so Jango Fett assured his son. Boba is far less concerned with the crimes of others. He is young enough that justifications mean less than nothing. And far older. The Jedi are responsible for his father's death and he wishes he were blind able to stop at that but the thought marches on inexorable. As is Jango Fett guilty of the same.

By choosing to be a bounty hunter, by picking such a hazardous mission, by fighting rather then back down. The list goes on and on. It sucks, Boba wants to rage at the world, at the whole of space because he didn't deserve this. No one deserved any of this, the war and machinations and blood covered hands. At least his father never pretended the blood was mere paint for the Senate's meeting hall. But is that much better, when it comes down to it? A cold comfort to the dead and only common decency for the families.

Boba loved his father, that was always only a given. But Jango was no good man and sooner or later this would have happened. If not the Jedi then a target or angry employer or rival.  Who could all too easily also dismiss his father's death as necessary. That doesn't mean it is fair, Boba is still orphaned. That guilt remains and must-  **must** \- be paid.

But now Boba has bloody hands as well. Now he has the image of those good clones burned into his retinas. Only a vague idea of the number he killed in vengeful rage. Even success, at this point, would not make it just. They were- like his father- just at the wrong place. Just ignorant of death looming over their shoulders. Boba knows he needs to make amends, and so he lets the Jedi take him, all debts will be cashed in.

\------------------------------------

Bodhi knew what the Empire was doing was wrong. A blind man could see that. They were racist, cruel, suspicious, unwillingto actually help anyone. Not everyone, of course not numerically it wouldn't work, but enough. His father, before he died like to say "It only takes one person to do good, and only one second to do evil." Bodhi has been working for the Empire for twenty-one thousand six hundred seconds.

Officially working for the Empire, not just training for his job. He has not done any good in the three hours. Reasonably one could not expect to do something drastically kind every hour of the day cycle. So his mother said to his father as he did is best to prove her wrong. He fed the hungry mouths that gathered smartly at their door from his own plate. Bodhi missed his father (death by liver failure) greatly. Though he did not manage in his father's example normally, it seemed a great failure when his time was spent working for the Empire.

His father would have been satisfied if Bodhi chose to live his life helping others rather then working. Yet here he was helping the leech that made lives that much harder instead. Greatly religious Mr. Rook would have scolded his fear of not helping pay rent reminding his son "the gods provide." Being born under the flag of the Empire easily killed religion. Still his stomach felt sour with guilt as he toted weapons. He was helping spread the fear and poverty his parents loathed. A smell, sickly and thin, like vomit seemed to live in his ship.

"Every second one is not doing good is a opportunity for evil to take root and grow. Kimdness and empathy do not live so quickly, they must be nurtured. Even now, willful ignorance," Here Mr. Rook would glance quickly at his wife. She would pretend not to notice leaving young Bodhi feeling discomfort. "Give greater and greater ground. Do you understand Bodhi?" No, he wanted to lie to the memory, stay and teach me father.

Eighty-six thousand four hundred seconds of work later Bodhi meets Galen. He is an engineer a designer of a weapon that chills the blood in Bodhi's veins. Bodhi is delivering the parts necessary for continued construction. Galen smiles faintly at Bodhi, he is worn with grief, but still kind. A man Bodhi's father would be proud of still kind in the shadow of torment. They are too tangible these shadows, for Bodhi's taste, they frighten him. Shamefully he turns away fleeing to the imagined safety of his ship. 

One day the project will be completed and the blame will rest on more shoulders then get it. Bodhi's own name will be among those responsible for it. Deaths, more then he can rightly comprehend will adorn his shoulders. As he flies away Bodhi cannot call up his father's comforting memory. He does not deserve it.


	3. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so far both of them have been teenagers so I'm pretty happy to be graduating to young adults now.

Ash coated his tongue even through the mask. He needed to get the filter checked, before going into another battle. Or maybe it was guilt that clung to his lungs greasy like burnt meat (flesh). The planet was small, but well defended, with the exception of the temples. Those who hired him cleared out whatever security they could prior to the assault. They were the governing party of the planet eager to sever the old religions.

They had forgotten to mention the temples served as little villages. This was the fourth out of eighteen he was due to complete within the month. Easy money, and Boba was premitted to keep and scavenged goods. His only rule was that the entire land had to be left scarred. Blackened in accordance to some prophecy. The amount of dead was... surprising, as the village contained a great amount of children. If he felt nauseous, well charred people was no pleasure.

The slender brown haired little girl peering fearlessly up at him was nothing. Even if her petulant glower could have been lifted from a holo pic of the bounty hunter. She looked distinctly sullen but have not so much as a glance to the carnage around her. As a clone Boba found ages difficult but judged her eight...ish. Possibly five? Was she the right size for her age? In any case her steady gaze left Boba uncomfortable.

"Malic, you need not do this" Her voice was soft and clear until the smoke brought on a coughing fit. Boba felt distinctly alarmed as it bent her double. Wiping agressively at her welling eyes she continued in her strangly formal dialect. "You are the great destroyer and they are unjust in disregarding you as aere trickster." Her eyes shined with conviction. "I know you are good, doing only what must be, but these people are good also." Hacking coughs interrupted her speech.

She gazed at him with the same wonder he once lavished on his father. Took in his weapons with certainty that he would use them justly. Though it must have frightened her, speaking to a god who was destroying her home, she just jutted her chin out. Boba would have wanted to be told the truth. Though it had been years since he allowed such a thought to matter, today it did. "Your parents were wrong, I am no god come to cleanse this place. I am Boba Fett." Was that kindness? He couldn't know.

A second's hesitation drew all sorts of fantasies in his mind. Taking the small child away from the death and raising it. Giving it a home somewhere far and taking it to see the world. Having a family, being a family to it, to  _her_. Dillusions his father once suffered from. The thought acts like cold water or a strike to the face, shattering his moment of madness. Still he can manage something for her.

"Take your family and run, I'll allow you to escape." The part of him desperate to be strong makes promises. Not if they take more then the clothes on their back, not if the entire extend family tries to run, not if they try to take other children. "I am alone." A pause, the near by fires are drying out her skin, crippling her voice. Will it be stuck like that, a reminder of her leader's greed? "My name is Res- Malic, it means born of flame." Turning she runs off.

Bizarrely Boba hopes the Empire misses her. That the oppressive war machine over looks this small leafy planet. There is a chance of that, if miniscule, as long as they keep their heads down. With luck a few tiny pockets will be safe from both the Empire and the rogues who flee it. Turning away is hard, and he swears- will long after to himself at least- that he hear the air cry out for just a moment in pain. He does not dare to watch her escape. Her body is not amongst those they later collect as evidence.

\------------------------------------------

The officer is twitching, it's painfully clear he is unused to leading. Bodhi can relate, there is little worse then public speaking. What qualifies would have to be the burden of comand. Lives now depend on the choices the officer makes. An entire person and the happiness of their family rests on those decisions. Stressful is an understatement. Not to mention the Empire is less then accepting of mistakes.

This mission is a delicate one as well. If one do low on the ladder as Bodhi knows it so does everyone else. They will be following orders at the new officer's discretion. The last time Bodhi had such a comand he almost fainted. A cargo pilot only had to map a route and deliver. Not convince a rather angry planet that joining the Empire is a good thing.

The planet is miniscule, covered in forests that are rich in materials. It was lead by a group of stuffy old men until they were killed. Burnt on stakes with their tongues cut out if the mutterings of frightened locals could be believed. The Empire likely had plans to use them up and move on. Normally that would mean a display of force but this planet has a reputation. People vanish with no explaination in front of friends and neighbors. No demands or claims of responsibility are ever made.

So delicate, which translates to no problem for the high born who can send in someone else. There are a million ways to deal with the planet but one way is clearly preferable. To not deal with it. To make a deal with the new ruler (s) and leave it to them. That would make this one of the freest planets in the Empire. Which looks bad on the officer who decided to do that. After all Tatoone pays steeply to be left alone.

In front of numerous eyes the officer sweats. He looks to the 'observing' officers who appeared inscrutable. His men wait impatient, eager to be off bringing glory to their families. Bodhi sinks further in his seat as imploring eyes meet his. Several years inyo the Empire's service has taught him the value of anomity. Bodhi feels for him, neither of them want to be here which is reason for sympathy enough, but he can do nothing. Like the officer his hands are tied.


	4. The time to stay silent

Boba thinks more then anyone assumes. They take his silence as a marker of stupidity. None could be more wrong. His father once told him that talking revels while listening uncovers. He learned the truth of that young, shouting at the Jedi who took him. They knew enough to predict his movements because he spoke to them. Deep in the jails of the Jedi he promised to never make that mistake again.

His companion, seems to have forgotten that lesson if he ever learned it. Boba never forgets, his experiences are scrawled across his eye lids, each one permanent. He holds things, truths and lies, misconceptions and facts, greedily against his chest. The flaw of an orphan, they always  _want_ so badly. He has seen it in Anakin, now Vader, and many other less famous peoples. No one can takes what he has learned away. Maybe if Vader hoarded knowledge rather then emotions the Empire would never have come to be.

Not that anyone ever asks Boba such things. Or even less dangerous inquiries, as they find his silence disconcerting. Wasting time with aimless chatter makes quiet something menacing. Fett wonders occasionally if anyone realises how much he knows about Vader. He remembers the smart mouthed younger man. The loyal and famous Jedi knight who was inseparable from his master. He remembers how the people once celebrated him, once loved him utterly.

Currently his partner is talking, flirting with their prisoner. It's frustrating, to look at the person before him and feel sympathy. Not that they were captured, that was a given, just at the headache looming closer and closer. He remembers Ahsoka Tano, knows she deserves to be treated like more then a piece of meat. She was a child in that war as well, fighting for a people who later scorned her. He has not felt anything for his prey in years and it's in honor of that he acts. Shooting the loud mouth in the head he uncuffs her. Before she may have asked, have hoped but they're both older now and so she leaves without a word.

She was hidden well, when they found her. It is not unbelievable that she might escape. Unlikely but that has nothing to do with Boba. Officially he never took the case, so there is no backlash to worry about. She will have no reason to worry about Boba selling out her spot either. Not that she would believe that if he had told her as much. They are noth old enough to only trust actions, words are just smoke screen.

(Maybe it's because of that understanding that he sets her free).

\--------------------------------------

Bodhi freezes. His heart threatens to stop in his chest which frankly would be preferable. He likes Galen he does, but he knows the rules. Galen must never be allowed to record himself. Ever. Which leaves Rook with a choice he would rather not have. Treason or friendship if Galen does decide to keep him quiet before he can react.

Galen talks him down from his panic attack because of course he does. That is what Galen does, he chooses kindness, always and without any hesitation. Also to deceive the Empire apparently, and Bodhi almost starts hyperventilating again. "Galen I- what, what are you doing?" Lie, lie, lie, lie it doesn't have to be a good one just lie so I am not responsible for this. For all that Galen seems to be able to read minds ("it's a dad thing") he doesn't seem to pick up on Bodhi's inner mantra. "Before I explain I want you to remember this, you have a choice."

He doesn't want a choice. He wants to keep his head down and do his job. He needs- desperately- to be given orders and direction. Not choices, you can make mistakes with choices, terrible society collapsing decisions. Or worse, you can make decisions that put all of the guilt, every last bit on your shoulders. Because if he hurt Galen then he is making sure the Empire has a planet destroying weapon. That they know how to make more and everything is on him, right now, and after until Galen is done recording.

It turns out there is no choice, not really. Friendship trumps dictatorship, and he cannot allow the people who crushed the life out of his family to do more of the same. He thinks of his mother aftaid and angry about it. Of his father who died because they were a few credits short for medicine. Of the street kids lined up outside their door. He remembers everything Galen talks about his family, his mingled hope and pain. Staying silent is no choice at all.

Then, later he does get a choice, a hard terrifying one. Because Galen trusts him and he needs help. One that no one else could do, but was important. This choice meant there was no going back to before. He would have to keep going, into the unknown. To the rebels he was told his entire life were vicious monsters. "Yes, Galen I'll make sure Saw gets your message."


	5. Similarities

Boba Fett and Bodhi Rook have no connection. They fought on different sides of the war. They never met, or even heard of one another. Boba Fett was confident, determined a skilled fighter. Bodhi Rook was timid, uncertain, a pilot who never saw battle.

Boba Fett held no fondness for the desert. He knew water better, spent much longer surrounded by it. You knew where you stood with rainy planets. Desert planets changed by the hour, by the ball in the sky. He was eager to get rid of the Jedi and off the blistering orb.

That's not what happened. He fell silent and kept that, his quiet as bloody chunks were torn from him.

Bodhi Rook was brimming with elation, he had succeeded. The plans would get out to the rebellion, the gate would be destroyed. All would be well, the Deathstar would never be used again. The planets were safe, no weapon of mass destruction would obliterate anything else. They were going to be fine.

They were not fine. His last thought, scattered was that he didn't scream, didn't give them the satisfaction. 

They both carried the lessons they learned deep in their hearts. Kept images of those they killed scratched on the back of their minds. Backed the battles that mattered to them. Tried to make their parents proud, to be someone they could be proud of. Fell as casualties of the Skywalker legacy.


End file.
